Still
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: I still think about you, I still dream about you, I still want you and need you by my side. I'm still mad about you, all I ever wanted was you, you're still the one. RosexScorpius.


**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I know. I have other stories I have to update but this one's been plaguing my mind, so might as well publish it. I've been thinking which characters should I use, and since I've been under the influence of HP (more of Dramione and ScorpiusxRose), I decided to give it a shot on Rose and Scorpius. If this story gets enough feed backs, I'll continue this one. And this is my first time writing a fic for HP. So feed backs are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns this. Neither the song I used. I do not make a profit out of this.

* * *

_I'm still mad about you,_

_All I ever wanted was you_

_You're still the one._

_-Still by Brian McKnight_

_

* * *

_

_"We're through."_

_Rose Weasley could not believe her ears. He was kidding right? After all those dangerous games of seduction they both played for the past few weeks, she was certain that he also felt the same towards her. _

_But then again it was Scorpius Malfoy she was playing with. The guy who tops the classes along side her, who had everything he wanted with a snap of his fingers, __who had sex with almost all of the female population of the school, who changes his girlfriend as every week. He is the walking sex god of the campus__. _

_The guy who had an ice for a heart. And possibly the only guy she will love. What was she thinking, accepting that dare her cousin Albus had dared her to do?_

_Moreover, what was she thinking when she felt these...feelings towards Scor- er Malfoy was more than the dare?_

_True that they were both Gryffindors, and this really surprised everyone, even his own parents. But still, her parents and his parents were never best chums with each other. They were destined to be enemies even before they were born. She should have paid attention when her father had said to avoid him back at King's cross 6 years ago.  
_

_And she was stupid to think that she had melt the ice protecting his heart, if ever he had one, that he was starting to change. For her. Rose blinked, thanking the gods that her eyes weren't reflecting what she was truly feeling inside. She could feel her heart hammered into pieces while his words rang through her head repeatedly. And by the look on his handsome face, she was certain that he was quite amused with the blank expression on her face._

_And she doesn't know if she could hold the facade any longer._

_"You still there? I'm sorry, but I just lost interest on you. Did you really think I fancied you the way you fancied me, and thus this... thing we have would last? That would mean the end of the world, _Rosie_. Dream on, if you must." Rose stared blankly, trying hard not to let the words he just said sink in, and the only solution was to run away, never to look back again. Oh no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She took deep calming breaths and met his amused eyes and arrogant smirk._

_She felt disgusted with herself, thinking that she would be able to wrap him around her finger. Two can play this game, in case he didn't realize it. _

_Rose smirked, as if reflecting his own. And it never ceased to amaze her that his face remained passive of whatever feeling he should have felt inside, except arrogance, if you call that a feeling. _

_"What, you think I didn't lost interest on you? I'm sorry to say, but you're boring. Goyle is much more interesting than you. Gods, and the sex! I thought you're the procalimed sex god here?" The redhead's smirk grew wider as his pupils turned into slits, that sure hit the spot. He was about to retort when she cut him off. "It's just unfortunate that you, I don't know, dumped me first, because I was planning to do it this morning. But then again, I just did dump you now, didn't I? So we're even, _Scorpius_ dear. Have a great summer, Malfoy, might as well tell you that this is the worst fling and sex I've ever had. Hope you learn to be a better lover at bed from the girls you would bed in the future." Satisfied with her speech, the look on his face and the blow on his ego, Rose walked past a shocked Scorpius, trying hard not to look like she was running away. Finally rounding a corner leading away from the deserted classroom she just went out, she let herself slide down the stony wall along letting the tears threatening to fall as soon as she walked out the door stream down freely. _

_Honestly, this was only a dare, right? If so, why did she felt this way when he said those words?_

_But no, it didn't felt like a dare after those looks, hugs and kisses she shared with Scorpius. Heck, who was she kidding? She fell for the sex god with an ice for heart. She now belonged to the endless list of girls who felt this way when Scorpius broke up with them. The same girls she detested for throwing themselves at him knowing fully well that he would only break their hearts. _

_She should have known better. And now that she did, she would make a difference. She would not mope around and cry herself out. There are many fish in the sea, as they have said, and she's willing to catch those other fish._

_Rose started to stand, wiping the tears running down her now flushed cheeks. She took in deep breaths and looked ahead with a determined look in her eyes. She swore the next time she saw Scorpius bloody Malfoy, he would regret everything he did and beg on his knees for her come back to him._

_

* * *

7 years later...  
_

Rose sighed in exasperation. She should have anticipated this, her best friend Albus POtter was always late. The words early and Albus was never meant to be together in a sentence.

So much for waking up early on a Saturday morning.

Rose flicked her trimmed hair, afterwards twirled a stray lock on her finger, eyeing her cup of frapuccino before her with bored eyes. So much had changed since that day in high school 7 years ago. While studying at college, she decided to have a new look, to leave the old Rose along with the asshole Malfoy behind. She took great effort to tame her wild locks and free them from the usual bun it was confined on. Her glasses had to give way for the contact lenses she suddenly got interest on wearing, silently thanking one of her cousins, Lily, for giving it to her as a present on her 17th birthday. She started to apply some make up to enhance her already near perfect features. She also had to swallow her pride and let her fashion conscious cousins Lily and Dominique to take over her wardrobe. She nearly cried when she saw her favorite pair of sneakers and her treasured pants and her comfortable over sized shirts go down the trash bin only to be replaced with the short skirts and halter tops she despised so much. At least they left her Albus' over sized Gryffindor Quidditch jersey shirt.

But honestly, it was all worth it. Gone was the tomboyish and reserved Rose, and drop dead gorgeous and sexy her had emerged and she admittedly enjoyed the attention the boys started to give he. It was probably the same feeling Malfoy feels when girls literally throw themselves at him.

She danced from one boy to another, yet she didn't feel that feeling Malfoy made her feel. What? Don't get the wrong idea, she was so over him by the time college came (or so she claimed) but he was her first love, first kiss, boyfriend, first...ahem, yeah, and no one could top the gestures he did, though all of it was just an act. Honestly, we're talking about Scorpius Malfoy here, the only heir to one of the most influential companies in the world and he wasn't the considered most sought after bachelor of the decade and heart breaker extraordinaire for nothing.

Ah, yes, Scorpius. It was quite unfortunate that he wasn't able to see her transformation from ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. After graduation, their paths never crossed. She decided to stay at London to study and become a successful Healer, and must she say she worked her sexy ass to get to where she was now, while he flew off to Romania to study there and someday take over their family business. The last thing she had heard of him was that he had been cheated by his long timed girlfriend, who lasted for almost a year (Could you believe it? Malfoy staying in a relationship that long?), with one of his friends just a few months ago.

Ha! Serves him right.

She was awaken in her trance when the door opened, the bell ringing as it did, and came in his best friend, and did she just went out of that expensive looking car? She decided she couldn't care less. Albus was late for almost 2 hours, and he's going to have a piece of her mind.

"Rosie! Oh gods, you wouldn't believe who I run..."

"I don't care! Honestly, it's a freaking Saturday and you had me up at, I don't know 8 in the morning on a Saturday only to be stood up for almost 2 hours..."

"1 hour and 45 minutes, to be exact..." Albus muttered,rolling his eyes as he looked at his watch and Rose had no intention of letting the subject go. Good thing the cafe was not as crowded as it always had been. She had been very preoccupied to not notice the bell on the door ringing and someone approaching them.

"Not the point, anyways, do you honestly know how hard it is for me to..."

"Gee, you still have that blabbering mouth of yours even though you changed a lot, Weaslette. Why didn't you had it changed when you did this makeover? Give Al a break, it's my fault he's late on your meeting." Rose's blue eyes widened as she saw the tall man behind her friend. That gorgeous blond hair that was always swept back, the piercing silvery gray eyes that can seem to see through your soul, his pointy nose, those lips always sporting a smirk, and that arrogant aura he emits outside his aristocratic features.

It was, no doubt, the bastard. The man-whore. The asshole that prompt her to change her entire being.

"What, do I not get a 'Hello, Scorpius, it's so bloody nice to see you again'?" He smirked as he watched the red head's expression. She quickly regained composure and made sure her features were laced with disgust.

"Oh, it's so _nice_ to see _you_ Scorpius Malfoy..."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated:)


End file.
